<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kids Will Want Candy by The Tinglenator (Misha_McCarthy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307531">Kids Will Want Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_McCarthy/pseuds/The%20Tinglenator'>The Tinglenator (Misha_McCarthy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Confusion, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Cute Kids, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kind Dean Winchester, One Shot, Pizza, Scary Movies, Short One Shot, Sweet Dean Winchester, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_McCarthy/pseuds/The%20Tinglenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't really understanding trick-or-treating, and Dean has a hard time explaining it to him in words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kids Will Want Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy All Hallows' Eve, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean laid on his bed, grabbing slices of pizza without watching where the sauce fell while the Ecto-1 drove, screeching and blaring, from the Firehouse. Cas simply sat on his bed watching the TV with as much concentration as Dean, trying to understand the Winchester’s fascination with it. He was wildly unsuccessful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There must be other traditions on Halloween besides watching Ghostbusters,” Cas reasoned aloud while the TV highlighted a series of different ghost cases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shuffled over to face Cas better. His face was riddled with disappointment that Cas seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> until the exciting parts to say stuff. “Well, yeah, there’s Hatchet Man.” Cas tilted his head, clearly not getting it. He wiped his hands over a mixture of his pants and shirt and paused the movie for a second. “Kids dress up and run around from house to house, askin’ for candy. Beyond that, it’s just another reason to get drunk,” he said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas glanced towards the window, which had been covered by blinds and salted a while ago, before Dean had thrown down the pizza and refused to move ever since. “Do you give them much candy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” He shoved more pizza into his mouth. “Just the one year with Lisa. But I’m telling you man, they’re grabby little bastards. Better we’re in this kind of motel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because there ain’t any kids around a place like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas watched him for a moment, under the usual veil of emotionlessness, though Dean knew him well enough by now to see he was just as confused as ever, and it’d probably take him the rest of the evening to puzzle out the subject and let it drop. He turned back to the TV and grabbed for the remote again. They finished the movie, plus A Nightmare on Elm Street and Alien. Dean clearly couldn’t wait to get through the other half of the pile of DVDs waiting for them- so Cas insisted, for both of their sakes, that he clean himself and the “disaster zone” before the next one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had closed the door to the bathroom when a knock rang out from the door. It was very quiet and awkward, and Cas wondered just who would knock like that in the first place, let alone what they might be looking for. He was opening the door before he had thought much of it. There stood three kids, each in a weird style of clothing he hadn’t known existed until now. Their little faces had become pink from the cold. The youngest one shoved her basket forward and said quite loudly and shamelessly, “Trick or Treat!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stood there, frozen, wondering what the proper response was. He doubted that “trick or treat” in this millenia-old holiday, which had changed drastically since he’d last seen it practiced, was meant to be taken literally. Or perhaps, if he didn’t have candy, he was supposed to scare them for fun? Or maybe he could just shut the door? Or-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what do we have here?” Dean asked, his tone light and airy. Cas hadn’t even heard him approach from behind, and then he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>there,</span>
  </em>
  <span> bending down to match the youngest child’s height and offering a few chocolate bars as sacrifice. He almost couldn’t believe that Dean was giving up Reeses and M&amp;Ms that they’d had to make a special stop for earlier that day. But there, before his eyes, Dean was joking about odd characters and had the kids smiling in two seconds flat. Then as the children turned to run off with renewed vigor, he gently took the door from Cas’ hands and triple-locked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you disliked random children,” Cas said skeptically while Dean popped in another movie and jumped onto his still-warm, albeit firm bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffed. “C’mon, those guys were cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas took up his spot again sitting on the edge of the other bed. Dean wiped some remaining crumbs onto the floor and looked for the last of his candy, only to realize the packets he’d given the kids were his last. Cas wanted to say that he heard Dean call them “grabby bastards” again, but the Universal Studios entrance had begun blasting out of the old TV’s speakers. The angel grinned, and this time he watched both Dean and the movie for the entertainment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>